1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tridimensional antennas, and particularly to method for mounting a tridimensional antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, wireless cards, and access points, wirelessly radiate signals via electromagnetic waves. Thus, remote wireless communication devices can receive the signals without the need of cables.
In a wireless communication device, the antenna is a key element for radiating and receiving radio frequency signals. Characteristics of the antenna, such as radiation efficiency, orientation, frequency band, and impedance matching, have a significant influence on performance of the wireless communication device. A tridimensional antenna is employed in order to improve radiation efficiency and vertical polarization radiation performance of an antenna. Usually the tridimensional antenna comprises a radiating body for transmitting and receiving radio frequency (RF) signals, a feeding portion for feeding signals, and a grounding portion. The tridimensional antenna is usually mounted on a substrate by surface mount technology (SMT) in order to improve cost-effectiveness. However, the tridimensional antenna cannot be stably supported on the substrate by the feeding portion and the ground portion thereof during mounting of the tridimensional antenna on the substrate by SMT. Thus, a supporting foot is needed to support the tridimensional antenna during mounting of the tridimensional antenna on the substrate by SMT.